1. Field:
The present invention relates to a control device for an electric vehicle, particularly relates to a control device for an electric vehicle that enables an advance and backing of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Publication JP-A No. 2010-120597 (patent literature 1), a vehicle that can be advanced or reversed (backed) is disclosed. In the conventional type vehicle, a single backing switch is provided with a function as a mode setting switch for setting a backing mode and a function for turning a motor which is a driving source of the vehicle in a reverse direction (that is, in a backing direction of the vehicle). When the backing mode is set by pressing and holding the backing switch, the backing switch is operated and the vehicle can be backed, and the vehicle can be advanced by operating an accelerator grip. Besides, in patent literature 1, a configuration that an exclusive switch for setting the backing mode is provided separately from the backing switch is also disclosed.
The vehicle disclosed in the patent literature 1 is proposed to reduce or eliminate difficulty in operation when an advance and backing are required to be repeatedly switched as in parking, however, multiple switches still require operation in backing and there is room to further reduce the difficulty of the operation.